


Gambling House;

by Jader_Se7en



Series: 心灵战争InsideWars [1]
Category: InsiderWars/心灵战争
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jader_Se7en/pseuds/Jader_Se7en





	Gambling House;

“那个，先生，您的条件我答应了……”老板擦着额头的汗小跑过来，把牌桌上的人正准备开下一局的人拉到一边，“求求您不要在我们这里玩了……”  
“好说好说。”戴着黑色礼帽的人低下头翘了翘嘴角，“那么，我要的东西？”  
“已经送到您房间。”老板点头哈腰地说，“我早就提点过手下了。”  
“真是多谢您了。”对方微笑着拍拍他的肩膀，直起腰朝着身后的牌桌摆了摆手示意离局，随后大步流星地向着旁边酒店电梯走去，那表情堪比只有1美元的乞丐摇身一变成千万富翁，让人不由得臆想这人到底在小小的牌桌上转手直接翻了几个亿。虽然这也是这座城市的魅力所在，转瞬天堂，转瞬地狱。  
旁边的服务员吓得手里盘子都快翻了。  
“我的天哪，他居然不玩了？”看着老板又快揪掉了几根仅剩不多的头发，兔女郎们纷纷围过去，“您真的答应他了？可是这违反了……”（拉斯维加斯xing交易违法）  
“没什么可是，都回去都回去！”明明是被酥胸美腿环绕的快乐老板却根本无福消受，“这点规矩和赌场关门比算个屁！”兔女郎们悻悻散去了。老板瞪着那人离去的背影，“小情侣吵架拖上我的门面干什么……”  
“说真的，那个代号‘诡诈师’的人挺帅的诶。”看着老板离开，她们又开始交头接耳，“这几天我就没见他输过。再这样下去赌场真的会被他吃垮的。刚才老板答应了他什么？”  
“这你就不知道了。”有知情人发言，“人家可是为爱而来。上周他一进去，直接找到老板点名要买下新来的那个服务生，价格随便开。”  
“哇哦，这么下流的吗~”女孩们都笑了起来。  
“可是在这里是违法的吧。老板虽然有时候色情了点，好歹还是个遵纪守法的好公民。”有人发问了，“虽然那个新来的是不小心输了一笔打工还债，但也不能这么卖人家吧？”  
“是的。所以诡诈师给老板解释说是他的未婚妻闹别扭。老板去找新人问，我当时就在旁边，你们想不到当时那个小家伙气得脸都红了，说着‘谁是他未婚妻让他滚’这种话。这不是不打自招了吗。”  
“说起来那个小男孩真的很可爱呢~我第一次知道男孩子穿兔女郎衣服也这么合适。”  
“对对对，你们几个没见我第一次帮他换衣服的时候那脸红得~”  
“虽然老板心知肚明，但既然人家不认，老板也不能强逼。于是那位先生说着‘没关系那我在这里住下’这样的话，这一周就扎根在这儿了。”  
“别提了，他来这几天老板脸色就没好过。那位先生的技巧太高了，普通的赌客完全不是他的对手，就连老板想出点阴招都被他识破了，摊上这样强势的男朋友真可怜呢。”  
“有钱人是不是都有些怪癖，那个新人什么来头，能让人家这么费劲心思？”  
“我记得……叫白鸦？”

诡诈师开门的时候就恨不得给那个油腻的中年老板一个大大的拥抱再往他脸色吧唧两口。  
阔别良久的恋人穿着情趣级别的抹胸兔女郎服装被拷在kingsize大床上，神色迷离地呜咽着。黑色丝袜包裹的脚摩擦着白色床单，两条腿不自觉的互相蹭着想纾解坚硬的热度，却又因为手无法动弹而急得不行。苍白的肌肤泛着带热度的粉红，紧身的布料上凸起的两点更加诱人。断断续续的喘息声简直就是伊甸园的禁果。  
这是天堂吗。  
小诡诈师已经举手表达了它的意见。从门口到床铺不过几步距离，披风马甲和外套就散落了一地。他随意地扯扯领子把昂贵的领结扔到一边，直接跨上了大床。  
“躲起来的小兔子被找到了哦，久等了。”

俯视着这份绝景，诡诈师的手慢慢从脚踝向上滑动，感受着丝袜舒适的触感下对方剧烈的颤抖和聊胜于无的挣扎。他可不是没情趣打一炮拔吊无情的男人，猎物居然在他的眼皮底下逃跑，简直不可原谅。不过幸亏他手段高明消息灵通，才没能让小家伙逃出手掌心。  
要好好地惩罚一下才会长记性吧。  
这样想着的他抬起白鸦的腿亲吻对方的脚背，换来对方的想要踹脸却力道不足被半路截住的一蹬。  
“还在生气？”他看着对方因无法释放的欲望而溢满泪水的双眼倒是不指望回答，只是顺着这样的姿势俯下身子从小腿吻到大腿根部，听着对方颤栗的喘息，两根手指心情愉快地在后穴口滑动。  
“竟然都被打湿了，准备得还真周到。”他看见了床头柜上的润滑剂和安全套，还有一串钥匙，想必是平常就为一些有需要的客人备着了。“一会我看看还有什么礼物。”  
几次挑拨对方紧张的神经过后，他也不再客套，直接撕开了丝袜脆弱的防线。  
拿过润滑剂准备扩张，却在手伸进入口后愣了一下。随后他笑着，用手指狠狠一抵。  
“啊！”一直拼命忍耐的叫声终于泄了出来，白鸦气得抓起枕头就想向他砸去，却因忘了手铐而在起身地瞬间被重重砸回床上，身体一弹，脸色煞白。那个硬物顶得更深了。  
“真是和我的魔术箱一样，惊喜不断呢。”  
诡诈师挑了挑眉毛，拉起那根隐匿在后穴中的牵引线，随后轻轻推了一下遥控器。就看见眼前的少年夹紧双腿哭泣着呻吟。

在白鸦拼命挣扎着想要把那该死的跳蛋弄出体内却把自己刺激得快直接高潮的时候，诡诈师正优哉游哉地拿着钥匙开锁。  
“这老板之前难道是开情趣酒店起家的？很会玩啊。”他翻动着抽屉，躺着的白鸦只能听见金属和塑料的碰撞，“想要这个吗？”  
“滚开……”白鸦因为生理性刺激而溢出的泪水眼前模糊不清，眨眨眼睛，咬着牙看向对方，从后脑勺冒出的寒意裹住了他全身。  
那是电击器，穿刺针和口球。  
“如果你敢，我不介意让你断子绝孙。”他死死地瞪着诡诈师。  
“嘛，就知道你会这么说。”诡诈师无所谓地一股脑扔了回去，“还有，威胁无效，反正喜欢你就已经让我断子绝孙了不是吗？”  
看着对方突然转过去的脑袋就知道又害羞了，他都忍不住在心里为自己鼓掌，“那么，让我玩玩这个总可以吧。”

催情药物的带动和情趣衣服的羞耻让白鸦即使在24°的空调房里也浑身汗水淋漓，更别提他现在被反压在床上，蒙上眼睛只听得见自己的浪叫和耳后对方沉闷的喘息。他怎么因为刚刚的情话就忘了这家伙一个标点符号都不能信，答应他蒙上眼睛就松开手铐，却在一解开之后就立刻把自己翻过来压倒，还不知道从哪里变出来的绳子把手反绑了个结实。  
“别紧张，把我夹射了你今晚就没性福可言了。”诡诈师舔吻着他的耳朵低声说。  
“谁夹、嗯、你这个混蛋……啊！”还嘴遭到对方对敏感点恶意的攻击，直接撞碎了想要骂人的怒气。少年苍白的肌肤泛着情欲的粉红，本就清瘦的身体因兔女郎性感的露背装而更让蝴蝶骨的线条更加诱人。诡诈师跪坐在床上，两只手在他大腿内侧的丝袜上游移，扳开双腿迫使他塌下腰来进入得更深。白鸦意识涣散地感觉口水似乎流到了下巴抵着的枕头上，但他已经没有羞耻的力气了。  
后穴的跳蛋抽出来后被以“既然都用了就不要浪费嘛”的之类毫无逻辑的理由贴在了一边乳头上，由于没找到第二个所以就此作罢。他起初还庆幸没有遭遇双倍刺激，之后却后悔不已，因为另一边得不到安抚的感觉着实难受。一边是兔女郎衣服柔软的纤维布料摩擦着坚硬的乳头却无法登顶，而被扯下一半贴着跳蛋的另一边刺激又太过猛烈，但手被背后的混球绑上无法解脱，他下意识地摩擦着床单想寻求平衡。  
“居然都自己动起腰来了，你是真的很兴奋啊。”小动作被对方发现使得少年浑身僵硬，“既然这样的话，那就……”  
自己似乎被拦腰抱起，因为黑暗失去视觉的身体变得更加敏感，后穴里的某一处被狠狠碾过，大脑里里只有电流般刺激的快乐，随着一阵颤抖，他射了出来，才有意识地模糊感觉自己应该是坐在对方的身上。  
看着自己腹部的白色液体，“真厉害，只用了后面呢”，他放肆地欣赏着对方无处可逃只能努力收拢躲避自己灼热的眼神。诡诈师揉了揉装饰用的兔耳朵，“小兔子害羞了。”，深刻地感受到对方要是再夹真的会把自己夹射了，那可绝对是他风流史上的一大耻辱，回去要被怪盗和裁决者笑死的。

诡诈师一只手揽着他的腰，轻轻吮吸舔吻着因为欲望而肿胀的红樱。白鸦只能感受到对方的手指绕着他绑着跳蛋的乳头打转，却每次都躲过那个最让人兴奋的点。他几乎是哭着挺胸把自己往对方嘴里送，乞求着这个恶魔能大发慈悲让他早点解脱。然而对方却像是偏要把他逼上绝路，只捏着跳蛋摩擦着粉红的乳晕。  
“给我……”他小声呜咽着。  
“嗯？什么？”对方绝对是笑了，绝对。  
白鸦死死咬着牙不肯开口。  
“再说一遍，说一遍嘛。”诡诈师搂着他讨好地在他肩膀处拱蹭，但他绝对不会忽略在他屁股上动作的手。  
见白鸦还是不肯松口，他只好悄悄地夹住一边乳头用力一捏，耳边立刻响起了少年剧烈的惊喘。  
“真的不考虑吗？”他轻声问，“机不可失哦。”随后挺胯用力一顶，少年最后的防线终于被快感所冲破，湿润的蒙眼布条早已挡不住蓄满的泪水。“我说给我……快点！”得到理想回答的诡诈师也不再捉弄人，直接隔着跳蛋狠狠摁住不堪折磨的乳头，随着白鸦全身猛然收紧，他死死拥住对方，尽数发泄了去。  
稍微休息了一下，诡诈师慢慢解开蒙眼布。黑色之下金色瞳孔缓缓露出，似乎还未能适应刺眼的光线而无法聚焦。  
他看着对方茫然的表情，恶意地笑了笑，手指沾起自己腹部的精液抹在白鸦胸口。  
“自己产出的乳汁，好厉害。”  
白鸦看着他，没有说话，像是还没反应过来。  
诡诈师想是不是自己这次太过分了，正打算安抚，随后。  
对方的拳头直接狠狠挥到了他的脸上。

“疼死我了……你身么时候解开的？”用冰毛巾敷着一边脸，躺在床上的诡诈师有点口齿不清。  
“不告诉你。”报复成功的白鸦心情不错。  
“说起来你为什么会在这里当兔女郎？新的情趣？”被翻红浪总是能让人心情舒畅，诡诈师也没再跟他计较，“要不是我消息灵通，这里全城都是赌场，短时间内真可能找不到你。到时候会很危险的。”  
“……输了。”要白鸦说出这两个字简直是奇耻大辱，“有人出老千。我跑出来身上没带够钱，那人居然打算让我卖身抵债。欠得不多，老板还算好心，帮我还上了过后让我在这里打工，我当时急于脱身就答应了。没想到……”小家伙埋进被子不说了，隔着一层都能感受到溢出的热气。  
赌场大佬诡诈师今天心情实在是太好，给那位老板心里点了一万个赞，以至于决定免费帮这里三天，想整哪个整哪个。要知道平常有大赌场请他他都不去的。等下。  
“你刚才说有人要让你卖身？哪个混蛋？”  
“忘了，戴着单边眼镜，身上是白色衬衣和黑色的马甲，似乎是故意来怼我的。”  
“啊，那个啊。输给我了几局觉得没趣就走了。虽然当时我没有参与牌局，不过参与者是我的眼线，跟着我的指示走的。所以也算是我帮你报仇了。”  
“说到混蛋……”白鸦掀起被子，脸色被憋的热气熏红了，金色瞳孔在遮挡的阴影里闪着光，“你跟他没有区别。”  
又遭受对方重大打击的诡诈师做出一副捂心口的样子，把人从被子里捞出来让他躺好休息，白鸦大概也是累坏了，靠在他怀里没说话，很快就睡了过去。  
诡诈师左手搂着人，另一只手拿过床头柜上的手机。大哥怪盗刚刚发了朋友圈，照片里是从他们所在的城市回家的机票。  
大哥也在这里，怎么不告诉他？他正打算点赞。  
眼镜，白衬衫，黑马甲。笑容逐渐消失。他切回聊天页面。  
“十秒钟，解释一下。”  
好像小家伙说对了，他们真的是一样的混蛋。


End file.
